Blue waffle Wiki
Welcome to the Blue waffle Wiki "Blue waffle" are affecting women’s sexual organ – the vagina.It is one of Sexually transmitted diseases, sexually transmitted infections, venereal diseases are commonly transmitted between human by sexual behavior without the other person knowing, which is why these are very dangerous if you have no knowledge about them. class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" but you're in luck! "Blue Waffle" is a completely fictional disease created as an urban myth amongst teenagers. It is unnecessary to create fictional STIs - the reality of medically documented and researched STIs is far more terrifying. Blue waffle description! 'Blue waffle definition?' A 'waffle' is a slang which means vagina. A 'blue waffle' is a slang term which means a severe vaginal infection. This disease is an extremely nasty or some vaginal infection/STD on women’s vagina. This infection causes lesions on the bruising, which causes its color change into blue. 'Which causes blue waffle?' Blue waffle disease’s main reason is harmful bacteria grew and multiplied on your vagina. Especially, body’s weak immune system and a low nutrition diet, it has a chance of developing easily at a high speed. Blue waffle disease can be caused by some deep following reasons: #Wearing tight underwear, #using feminine hygiene sprays #having unprotected sex with your infected partner, #using unsanitary instruments in masturbation #having improper hygiene #keeping your vagina unclean What are symptoms of blue waffle disease? Starting with an fluid from the vagina, which is usually the first sign you need to have enough knowledge and prepare to do something about it when you’re intending to prevent yourself from acquiring a full pledged blue waffle. The whole vagina will be more moist than usual, also carrying an strong and unpleasant smells like the start. The odor will be easy to notice even in a distance, followed by an uncomfortable feeling of itching. After that The appearance of patches of welts in and around vagina will be seen and more and more often. Moreover, Discharge of fluids is another sign of this disease. Red patch like dots mark this disease to become more serious. Lastly, vagina’s color will become into blue 'How to avoid and treat blue waffle disease?' 'Avoid blue waffle disease?' As disease is a sexually transmitted disease and mainly caused by dirt, To avoid this disease, people should have a safe and protected sex life first. Secondly, Keep your vagina clean and dry. Thirdly, Maintain proper hygiene, especially after having sex. Fourthly, enhance your immune system. The most important advice are always from the doctor so go and see the doctor immediately if you have some symptoms like ones listed above. 'Treat blue waffle disease?' Since it’s a bit difficult to diagnostic blue waffle as a standalone condition, the best solution, nowadays, is gradually treating all of the symptoms which appear slowly. Easily, this means that you should increase hygiene level of your vagina, but you should use no aggressive substances, especially in an advanced blue waffle case. Different pharmacies or drug stores can provide mild and non-aggressive hygiene solutions and enough hygienic substances especially, not irritating your skin even further because Irritating the skin will makes the disease more dangerous to spread and grow at a faster rate. 'conclusion' Many people are facing this disease. Understand about it will make it not become to the nightmare with you and your friend. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse